Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a social activity planning system and method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a social activity planning system and method maximizing the willingness or possibility of the attendees to join the social activity.
Description of Related Art
A social networking service is a platform to build social networks or social relations among people who share interests, activities, backgrounds or real-life connections. Each user of a social network service establishes a profile including basic information such as living place, educational background, and interests such as favorite TV shows or books.
Most social network services are web-based and provide means for users to interact over the Internet. With the advance of communication technology, network-enabled devices, e.g., mobile phones and tablets, are increasingly affordable. As a result, social networking has become one of the most popular ways to meet people and make friends.
Another recent feature of the social networking websites is location awareness. Users can share where they are by manually selecting places or using positioning results of GPS-enabled devices. This has allowed users to check if their friends are nearby. Many shops and stores, particularly restaurants, increase their business exposure by providing discounts to those customers who check-in to the shop on social networking websites.
Humans are naturally social beings. Cyber social networks have greatly changed the social life landscape, but real-life interactions remain indispensable. Social networking websites can serve as a convenient communication mean for invitation when organizing a real-life activity. The organizer selects from a pool of candidate invitees who might be interested in the activity itself or close to the location of the activity, and sends out invitations just by clicking and typing on the social networking websites. However, the manual selection is still a tedious job when the size of the pool is large.